Gyro
is a general of the Gamma who assumes the form of . He was a former instructor of Alain. Character History Dispatched to the human world to enforce the Emperor Adel's will, Gyro was deduced by Igor to be a replacement for Jabel who was abandoned after being repeatedly defeated and reduced to his flesh body, envisioning that he would provide even more entertainment. Flanked by two Gamma Superiors, Gyro confronted the exiled Prince Alain and the humans he now associated himself with, voicing that he would have to educate him again, proceeding to assume his Gamma Ultima body as the face-off was watched from afar by Igor. With the Gamma Superiors he sent quickly neutralized, Gyro personally engaged the three Kamen Riders: Toucon Boost Ghost, Specter Nobunaga Damashii and Necrom Grimm Damashii, single-handedly overwhelming them in both hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. In a bid to take down this intimidating opponent, Ghost used the Eyecon Driver G to transform into Grateful Damashii, reverting his fellows to their default Damashii in the process, to launch a triple Omega Drive Rider Kick only for Gyro to use his power to reverse their finishers, forcing the bewildered Kamen Riders to make their escape amidst Gyro's firepower. With no sight of the Riders, Gyro took his leave as Igor noted that he was as scary as ever. Powers and Abilities As a Gamma Ultima, Gyro proves to be a very tough opponent. He was able to easily overwhelm all 3 heroic Kamen Riders in their advanced forms (Ghost Toucon Boost, Specter Nobunaga and Necrom Grimm) at the same time, as well as proficiently used his special ability to cancel a Triple Rider Kick and forced the three Riders to retreat. ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Gyro possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. ;High combat proficiency :As Alain's former instructor, Gyro is extremely proficient in combat. He often relies on delivering a series of quick punches to overwhelm his opponents such that they are unable to keep up with him, as shown during his battle with Deep Specter and Necrom. He also seems to possess the ability to charge his attacks with a yellow-colored energy. Forms . - Gamma= *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg is the royal Gamma form which Gyro assumes using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. Powers and Abilities ;Temporal Reversal :Gyro is able to reverse the flow of time of his surroundings to defend himself from attacks, for example from the Triple Rider Kick performed by Takeru, Makoto, and Alain. ;Fireball Projection :Gyro can shoot blue fireballs from his hand. Appearances: Episode 31-32, 38 }} Equipment *Gamma Ultima Eyecon - This white and black Gamma Eyecon allows Gyro to transform into his Gamma Ultima form. *Schreiber - Gyro's personal sword, presumably stolen from the Katchu Gamma. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gyro is portrayed by veteran suit actor , who portrays Kamen Rider Ghost in-suit as well as having portrayed 14 of his 16 Heisei Rider predecessors (excluding Kuuga and Hibiki). His suit actor in his Gamma Ultima form is . Notes *In his first fight againts Ghost, Specter, and Necrom, he used Katchu Gamma's sword, Schreiber. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! References Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like